marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Jean Grey
Phoenix Real Name: Jean Grey-Summers Nicknames: Red, Jeannie Former Aliases: Marvel GirlFirst used X-Men Vol. 1 #1. Used continuously through X-Men Vol. 1 #66, possible later usage needs citation., Ms. PsycheCitations Needed, Redd DayspringSee Cyclops and Phoenix mini-series. Other Current Aliases: PhoenixNeeds issue citations. Does not refer to Uncanny X-Men 101-Uncanny X-Men 137., The White Phoenix of the CrownNew X-Men #154 Status Occupation: Adventurer, teacher; former student and fashion model Legal Status: Citizen of the United States with no criminal record, legally deceased. Identity: Public Marital Status: Married Group Affiliation: Founding member of the X-Men, former member of X-Factor Base of Operations: White Hot Room; former Xavier Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; X-Factor Complex, New York City; "Ship" Origin Phoenix is a mutant, whose powers began to manifest when she was 10-years old. Place of Birth: Annandale-on-Hudson, New York Known Relatives: John Grey (father, deceased), Elaine Grey (mother, deceased), Sara Grey-Bailey (sister, deceased), Gailyn Bailey (niece, deceased), Joey Bailey (nephew, deceased), Scott Summers (aka Cyclops, husband), Mister Sinister (creator of clone "sister" and son from alternate reality), Madelyne Pryor ( aka Goblyn Queen, clone "sister", deceased), Nate Grey (aka X-Man, son from alternate reality, deceased) Christopher Summers (aka Corsair, father-in-law), Katherine Anne Summers (mother-in-law, deceased), Alex Summers (aka Havok, brother-in-law), Philip and Deborah Summers (grandparents-in-law), Nathan Christopher Summers (aka Cable, stepson), Rachel Summers (aka Rachel Grey, Marvel Girl, Phoenix, daughter by Cyclops in an alternate timeline), Dark Mother (alleged relative), "Lady Grey" (alleged ancestor), Fred Harriman (in-law on father's side), Bekka Wallis (cousin), Phyllis Dennifer (aunt), Roy Dennefer (uncle), Roger (uncle), Julian (cousin), Liam (uncle), Mary-Margaret (cousin), Kindra (cousin), Derry Campbell (cousin), Brian Grey (uncle), Julia (aunt) First Appearance: ''X-Men'' (Vol. 1) #1, (Sep 1963) History Phoenix is the younger daughter of Professor John Grey of the History Department of Bard College in Annandale-on Hudson, New York, and his wife Elaine. When Jean was ten years old, she was playing with her best friend Annie Richardson when Annie was hit by an automobile.Bizarre Adventures #27 The emotion that Jean felt as she held her dying friend awakened her own latent telepathic powers, and she thus experienced Annie's own emotions as she died. This traumatic occurrence left Jean in a withdrawn and deeply depressed state. Moreover, Jean discovered that she could not control her newly awakened telepathic abilities, and had to isolate herself from other people to keep hold of her sanity. Finally, when Jean was eleven, a psychiatrist recommended to her parents that they consult a colleague of his, Professor Charles Xavier, who was secretly a mutant with telepathic abilities . Xavier explained to Jean, but not to her parents, that she was a mutant, and he treated her for several years. Xavier used young Jean to calibrate his Cerebro machine and during one particular session an aspect of young Jean's mind reached out in the form of the Phoenix to touch Scott's mind in the orphanage as he slept. Classic X-Men #42 backstory During this time he erected psychic shields in Jean's mind so that she would not be able to use her telepathic abilities until she had achieved the maturity necessary for dealing with them. Bizarre Adventures #27 Simultaneously, he taught her how to levitate and manipulate objects through psionic force when she developed telekinesis at the age of 13. When Xavier judged that Jean had reached a certain level of mastery of her telekinetic power, he recommended to her parents that they enroll her in his newly established School for Gifted Youngsters. Unknown to Professor and Mrs. Grey, this school served as a cover for the X-Men, a team of young superhuman mutants being trained by Xavier to combat the threats posed by other mutants who used their powers against humanity. On entering the school, Jean Grey became the fifth member to join the X-Men and took the code name of Marvel Girl.X-Men Vol. 1 #1 The original five X-Men remained together for several years. Shortly after she joined the team, Jean and Scott Summers, the X-Man known as Cyclops, fell in love with each other. Although neither told the other his or her true feelings for him or her for quite some time, they finally openly admitted their love for each other. X-Men Vol. 1 #3, Scott reveals to the readers he is in love with Jean. X-Men Vol. 1 #32, Jean and Scott reveal their love for each other. When Xavier realized that he had to remain in isolation for an extended period of time in order to make preparations to thwart an attempted invasion of Earth by the alien Z'Nox, he released the psychic barriers preventing Grey from using her telepathic abilities.X-Men Vol. 1 #41 Grey's added maturity and her years of practice in using her telepathic powers enabled her to use her telepathic abilities from that point onwards. Hence, with Xavier otherwise occupied (and believed dead!X-Men Vol. 1 #42-64), she could use her own telepathic powers to aid the X-Men. While on a mission in space, Jean Grey would be scanned by the Phoenix force as it sensed her unlimited potential and touched her subconscious. X-Men: The Hidden Years #8 #9]] Sometime later, after Xavier had recruited several new members for the X-Men, Jean and some of the other X-Men decided to leave the group in order to lead their own lives.X-Men Vol. 1 #94 Scott Summers, however, remained in the X-Men and he and Jean continued their romantic relationship. Shortly after she left the team, Jean and the then current members of the X-Men were kidnapped by Steven Lang's Sentinels and taken aboard Lang's space station.X-Men Vol. 1 #98-100 After defeating Lang the X-Men had to escape back to Earth aboard a space shuttle during a solar radiation storm. The craft's pilot had to sit in an area without enough shielding to protect him or her from the lethal radiation. Jean volunteered to pilot, but while guiding the shuttle to Earth, the solar radiation finally proved to be too great for Grey to hold back any longer with her powers. X-Men Vol. 1 #101 She began to succumb to the radiation's lethal effects. Jean did not die. The Phoenix Force responded to Jean's anguish and telepathic calls for help as she was dying aboard the space shuttle, and appeared before her, shaping its form and consciousness after Jean's own.Related in Fantastic Four 286. The Phoenix Force told Grey that she was dying, but that by taking the Phoenix Force's hand, Grey would gain her "heart's desire." What Jean most wanted was to save the lives of the X-Men and herself. She held onto the Phoenix Force's arm and fell into a coma-like state. Simultaneously, the phoenix-force fully took on both the form and the memories and personality of Jean Grey. The Phoenix Force used its powers to ensure the survival of the X-Men in their return to Earth and crash landing in Jamaica Bay off New York City. It was also responsible for casting Jean into a coma-like state and placing her within a cocoonlike construction, which rested for years at the bottom of Jamaica Bay while Grey's injuries healed completely. Thus the Phoenix Force fulfilled its pledge to Jean. Classic X-Men #8 Following the crash landing in Jamaica Bay, the Phoenix Force took Jean's place as a member of the X-MenPhoenix masqueraded as Jean Grey for X-Men Vol. 1 #101-137, when, based on Jean's conscience, it chose to die human rather than live as a god. as The Phoenix, continued Jean's romance with Scott, healed the M'Kraan Crystal and would ultimately be corrupted into Dark Phoenix by Mastermind and commit suicide on the moon.This is actually a retcon of the original Claremont-Byrne storyline. Originally intending her to be depowered at the end of Uncanny X-Men 136, John Byrne and Chris Claremont were over-ruled by editor-in-chief Jim Shooter, who was uncomfortable with a "mass murderer" going unpunished for her crimes. Thus Phoenix regained her powers in Uncanny X-Men 137 only to sacrifice herself. After Dark Phoenix committed suicide on the moon the portion of Jean's consciousness, that had been borrowed by the Phoenix, journeyed to the afterlife to commune with Death before returning to Earth. Classic X-Men #43 backstory See appropriate Phoenix Force entries for specific information. Many months after Phoenix's death, the Avengers found Jean's pod beneath Jamaica BayCitation needed. and brought it to the Fantastic Four for study. Jean released herself from the pod, at first unable to remember her encounter with the Phoenix Force, but with the help of the Avengers and Fantastic Four, she recalled what had happened and learned what happened to Phoenix.Fantastic Four 286 As a result of her harrowing experiences, Jean had lost her telepathic powers, but the strength of her telekinetic powers had greatly increased. Jean was reunited with her fellow founding X-Men members, the Angel, Beast, Cyclops, and Iceman.X-Factor 1 She was greatly disturbed to learn of the current wave of anti-mutant sentiment in the country, Xavier's recent disappearance, and the fact that the then current X-Men were now working alongside Magneto, the original X-Men's greatest foe.In X-Factor, citation needed. Because the others agreed with Jean that they should do something about the current situation of mutants, the five friends founded a new organization to help other superhuman mutants, X-Factor. While Jean had been in suspended animation Scott had married Madelyne PryorUncanny X-Men 175, a clone of Jean created by Mister SinisterRevealed in UXM, issue number needed. Eventually Pryor went mad, developed vast powers, and became known as the Goblyn Queen.Inferno: Uncanny X-Men 239-243 and X-Factor 36-39 The Goblin Queen died in combat with Jean. As a result of a psychic link, Jean acquired the memories of both Madelyne and the Phoenix's duplicate of her. Jean's telepathy eventually returned while battling the villainous Psynapse.X-Factor 65 Later, after Professor Xavier returned from a long sojourn in space with the Shi'ar and LilandraSee Uncanny X-Men 273-278, Jean and the other members of X-Factor rejoined the X-Men.X-Factor 70 and Uncanny X-Men 280. Some years later, Scott and Jean married.X-Factor 53, Scott proposes but Jean turns him down. Citation needed, Jean proposes to Scott. X-Men Vol. 2 #30, Jean and Scott marry During their honeymoon, however, their spirits were transported two millennia into an alternate future and were placed in new bodies by the Askani cult.Cyclops and Phoenix mini-series Their leader, Rachel Summers, the daughter of the Scott and Jean of an alternate reality. As Slym and Redd, Scott and Jean spent years in that future time, raising Nathan Dayspring, the son of Scott Summers and Madelyne Pryor, who had earlier been brought to the future.X-Factor 68 Eventually, Scott and Jean returned to their own time and bodies, leaving Nathan in the future to become the heroic warrior Cable. Since then she has had a stronger relationship with Cable, and he secretly learned that she was Redd when they fought the Phalanx on the astral plane. In Rachel's honor Jean adopted the name Phoenix when she returned to the X-Men. Jean was confronted by Onslaught, who claimed he could give her the power of the Phoenix once again and showed her Xavier's hidden memories, including an attraction for her. Juggernaut then confronted her, and the two went to the Z'Nox chamber to try and unlock Onslaught's identity with the chamber shielding them from detection. Her attempts to warn the other X-Men caused Onslaught to 'muzzle' her, and she returned to the Z'Nox chamber to deliver the infamous warning that Bishop saw in his future.Citations needed. During Zero Tolerance, Cyclops was implanted with a 'nano-bomb.' Jean strained herself considerably using her telekinesis to protect her husband long enough until surgery could be done to remove it. Needing time to recover, Scott and Jean temporarily retired to Alaska. While training, Jean began wearing a costume similar to the one the Phoenix entity wore and seemed to be manifesting the firebird effect with her telekinesis. While this worried Scott, Jean reassured him that she was well and simply training herself. At the dawn of the new millennium, the mutant warlord Apocalypse captured the Twelve: powerful mutants who would determine the fate of their kind, including Scott and Jean. They were wired to a machine that would channel their awesome energies into Apocalypse, allowing him to absorb the body of X-Man, a time-tossed teenager possessed of vast telepathic and telekinetic power, and ascend to a state of cosmic awareness. As his teammates fell around him, a powerless Scott shoved X-Man out of Apocalypse's draining circuit, merging with the would-be conqueror to create a new evil entity. Jean detected Scott's psyche inside Apocalypse and prevented the X-Men from destroying him. However, he was presumed dead by most of his teammates. Only Jean and the future-era freedom fighter called Cable refused to believe Scott had perished. Investigating rumors that he was alive, Phoenix and Cable found Cyclops struggling to reassert his mind over Apocalypse's psyche. With Jean's help, Cable exorcised the warlord and shattered his essence. Thanks to the support of his wife and adopted family, Scott was able to shake off the devastating effects of his merger with Apocalypse and rejoin the X-Men. In order to help her after the Psi-War, Jean and Psylocke switched powers. Jean lost her telekinesis but her telepathy increased greatly. Jean would later be recruited by Prosh for a special mission where she would use the Phoenix Force to touch and talk to the cosmic being known as Eternity.X-Men Forever After undergoing a 'secondary mutation', her telekinesis returned as well. The Xavier Institute opened its doors to students once more, with Jean becoming Headmistress of the school for a short time. When the U-Men attacked the school, students aided Jean in repelling their attack while she once again manifested the Phoenix raptor. During Cassandra Nova's daring attack on the Shi'ar empire and subsequent assault on the Xavier Institute, Jean used Cerebra to splinter Charles Xavier's mind into every mutant on Earth. The trap worked as when Cassandra (in Xavier's body) activated Cerebro, Xavier reclaimed his body. The Phoenix Force started to appear as another personality within Jean, even having a conversation with Xavier on it's role in events to come. The rift formed between Jean and her husband after his possession by Apocalypse was getting worse, and it began to be filled by Emma Frost; what started as therapy became a telepathic affair with Cyclops. Tipped off by the Stepford Cuckoos, Jean rampaged through Emma's mind. Immediately after, Emma was shot while in her organic diamond form by the Cuckoo Esme and shattered all over the mansion's kitchen. Jean saw through the Cuckoos lies, and repaired Emma at the molecular level displaying incredible telekinetic power. After curing Emma, the X-Man Xorn was revealed to be a traitor; and was now claiming to be Magneto. Tricked by a Magneto impostor, Jean and Wolverine ended up trapped on the remains of Asteroid M drifting closer to the Sun. Dying, Wolverine killed Jean and awoke the Phoenix within her. Using her incredible powers, Phoenix returned with Logan to New York City to face "Magneto". Defeated, his last act was to give Jean a stroke on the planetary level. Dying in Scott's arms, she urged him to live. 150 years in the future, a Phoenix egg hatches and Jean is reborn once more. It's revealed that instead of rejoining the X-Men after Jean's death, a mourning Cyclops quit the team leaving a desperate Beast to pick up the pieces. Using the drug Kick, actually an aerosol form of Sublime, Beast is corrupted and sets a chain of events that leaves the world in ruin. Phoenix removes the Sublime entity from Beast, absorbs the future reality into the White Hot Room, and changes a past event as The White Phoenix of the Crown. As Scott stand over her grave, Jean pushed Cyclops to start a new life with Emma and to reopen the Xavier Institute. In recent months, the Phoenix Force returned to Earth in search of Jean, but was assaulted by a Shi'Ar warship and as a result, a great deal of its power was splintered across the galaxy. The Force arrives on Earth, discovers that Jean is dead, and proceeds to forcibly resurrect her. However, it goes terribly wrong, as neither Jean nor the Phoenix are fully prepared for the rebirth, and as a result, the Phoenix Force goes insane. The X-Men formulate a plan to contain the Phoenix, but the matter becomes complicated with the arrival of Quentin Quire, aka Kid Omega, who wants to use the Phoenix Force to resurrect Sophie, one of the Stepford Cuckoos, who died trying to stop him from from taking over the Xavier Institute. Further inflaming the situation are the crew of the Shi'ar warship who attacked the Phoenix while it was en route to Earth. Their plan is to destroy the Force while it is still weak and incomplete. Eventually the X-Men pursue Jean and the Phoenix Force to the North Pole where Wolverine attempts to kill her several times to no avail. After Jean manages to regain control and seals herself in ice, The Phoenix Force takes Cyclops captive and uses his optic blasts as a means of powering herself. The White Queen, in an attempt to subdue the Force, tells her Cyclops no longer loves Jean, therefore he no longer loves The Phoenix, either. But she offers herself as a host for the Phoenix Force, who accepts and Cyclops quickly traps them both in a Phoenix Egg containment unit created by the Beast. But then Quentin Quire arrives on the scene, intending to breach the unit and take the Phoenix for himself to bring Sophie back. Meanwhile within the Phoenix Egg, the White Queen is being consumed from within by the Phoenix's tremendous power. As she is not an 'Omega Level' mutant like Jean is, she is incapable of serving as its host for long. As Quentin breaches the Egg, he claims the Phoenix and uses its power to return Sophie to life, only to have her reject him and revert back to a lifeless corpse. This proves to be the final straw for the Force, who intends to destroy the planet, but then Jean emerges from the ice and battles her. The Phoenix is shocked that Jean was capable of such a feat without her power, to which Jean replies'‘I am you. Don’t you remember? Now get out of that stupid body!’ Jean forcibly separates the Phoenix Force and the Emma Frost from each other, telling her she knows that the Force is confused, but that in the White Hot Room, when all their pieces are back together, she will understand. The two merge together, but the Phoenix's mental stability continues to deteriorate. Cyclops instructs the White Queen and the Stepford Cuckoos to telepathically link all the X-Men across the Earth together and connect them all to Jean and the Phoenix. The emotional support and love they feel from Jean's friends and family is more than enough to restore the Phoenix's sanity and this is further signified when Jean creates a new costume for herself--one of white and gold--and becomes the White Phoenix. However, as this happens, the Shi'ar warship creates an Event Horizon above the North Pole, which annihilates everyone there. But then Cyclops finds himself elsewhere with Jean before him as the White Phoenix. He tells her to find herself--her pieces, and that once she does so, she will know what to do. Jean asks to see his eyes before she leaves and he complies, bathing them both in his optic power. Jean bids him farewell and he finds himself and the other X-Men, alive and well on the ice. Jean had saved them all. But not before they had saved her. Now alive once again as the White Phoenix, Jean is returning to the White Hot Room to begin the task of finding the missing fragments of the Phoenix Force that still remain scattered through space. Characteristics Height: 5'6" Weight: 110 lbs Eyes: Green Hair: Red Unusual Features: No unusual features Powers Jean is an Omega-level mutant. Jean is one of the most powerful mutants who ever lived. She has great control over her powerful Telepathy and Telekinesis. After Phoenix Force took her as its host, Jean has the power of the Phoenix Force. Now, she can create, control, and manipulate fire as will. She also can resurrect herself after death. Jean's primary, or first, mutation grants her dual psionic generation, that is the generation of both hard and soft psi-energy, in order to create many effects. These include: Telepathy'''Initially, her telepathy was suppressed by mental blocks by Professor Xavier: She can manipulate the minds of others and even higher order animals within a vast, potentially limitless radius. Her notable powers include: *Telepathic Defense: She can manifest her telepathy in a number of defensive ways. **Telepathic Cloak: She can mask her presence and the use of her abilities from being detected by other psions and psychic entities. She can extend these defenses to others around her as well. Cloaking via telepathy is not perfect and powerful psis may notice and 'see' through this ability. **Cloak Mind: Ability to rearrange the “mental engrams” of mutants so their distinctive mutant though patterns cannot be detected by Cerebro-type devises or by other telepaths. **Psionic Shield: Ability to erect a psychic shield for protection of herself and of others minds. *Telepathic Illusions: She can create realistic telepathic illusions and cause people to experience events which are not actually occurring. **Telepathic Camouflage: She can alter the apparent physical appearance of herself and other people by altering the perceptions of those around her. This can go so far as to make other people believe that the camouflaged people are not there (invisible). A limit, if one exists, is only imposed by the number of people she is trying to fool, not the number of people she is camouflaging.Marvel Girl has developed a golden Phoenix emblem energy signature, which appears over her right eye whenever she uses her powers. Citations needed. *Telepathic Manipulation: She can manipulate other people's minds easily, achieving a variety of effects. **Mind Control: She can control the thoughts and actions of others. **Mind Possession: She can possess the mind of another, and use that being's body as her own. **Personality Alteration: She can alter the minds of others by force of will, permanently changing their personality partially or entirely. **Mental Paralysis: She can induce temporary mental or physical paralysis. **Mental Amnesia: She can erase any awareness of particular memories or cause total amnesia. **Mind Transferal: She can transfer both her mind and powers into other host bodies if her own physical body could be somehow killed. **Induce Pain: Can also induce mental pain merely by touching the brow of her victim. **Heal Trauma: The ability to erase a person’s memories and to heal mental trauma through “psychic surgery,” the power to stimulate or deaden the pain and pleasure centers in a persons brain. **Mental Sedating: Can telepathically "sedate" her victims so that, if already rendered unconscious, they remain so for as long as she continues to "sedate" them. **Neural Jumpstart: She can increase the speed of neural signals in the brain, she could increase another mutants powers to incredible levels, but the effect was only temporary. **Dilate Power: Ability to place “psychic inhibitors” in the minds of mutant adversaries to prevent them from using their powers. *Mind Link: Ability to develop a mental link with any person which remains as a connection to that individual. *Psionic Blasts: She can project psionic force bolts which have no physical effects but which can affect a victim's mind so as to cause the victim pain or unconsciousness and turning someone brain-dead. *Astral Projection: She can project her astral form from her body onto astral planes or the physical planes. In the physical plane she can travel in astral form over vast distances. In the astral plane, she can mentally create psionic objects and manipulate the aspects of her environment. She can communicate with others astrally through her own will, or through contact with the thoughts and memories of others. *Mental Detection: She can sense the presence of another superhuman mutant within a small but as yet undefined radius of himself by perceiving the distinctive mental radiations emitted by such a being. *Psionic Firebird: She can manifest her telepathy as a psionic firebird; whose claws could inflict both physical and mental damage. '''Telekinesis: She possesses telekinetic abilities enabling her to manipulate matter, and to some extent energy, psionically. She can levitate herself in order to fly at high speeds or merely hover, manipulate matter on a molecular level, project telekinetic shields capable of withstanding missile blasts, create objects of pure psionic force, focus her mental energy at a specific target in order she can release devastating force blasts, and control the biological functions of other lifeforms including other humans. It was later revealed that Jean had a secondary mutation. This mutation makes her the physical embodiment of the Phoenix Force; she and the Phoenix itself has stated that they are in fact one and the same being. The Phoenix powers are infinite. She is able to manipulate matter and energy on a molecular scale, although there is substantial variation in the amount of power she has access to at any point based on her current health, mental blocks (natural or constructed - by herself or others), and other sometimes more esoteric reasons. Phoenix Force Avatar: A cosmic entity which embodies chaos, especially the the act of creation (and necessarily destruction - that creation may begin again), and derives its power from those yet unborn.As revealed in Excalibur by Galactus. specific citation needed. Jean's body is permanently tied to the Phoenix Force as a nexus. The Phoenix Force gives her vast psionic ability to manipulate time, space, matter, and energy for virtually any purpose. Phoenix can also revive, absorb, rechannel and preserve any kind of life-form, since the Phoenix is the sum of all life-force. The Phoenix force can significantly boost her mental abilities allowing her to rearrange matter at a molecular level, to fly un-aided through space, create intense heat and thermal energy by stimulating molecular activity to create fire, flames, and concussive blasts. She can create fire under any conditions, including while submerged, and she can manipulate fires in her vicinity. Manipulate the voluntary and involuntary responses in the human body. *''Telekinetic Sensitivity: that lets her feel the texture of objects she has a telekinetic hold on, feel when other objects came into contact with them and probe them at a molecular level to identify alien materials or feel when two things she “held” were similarity composed. *Pyrokinesis: After Phoenix Force merged ultimately in Jean's body, Jean has the main power of Phoenix Force. She can create, control, and manipulate fire and flames as will by stimulating heat molecules anywhere, even in the hearts of her enemies. Although underwater, Phoenix can also light up the flames, as there still small amount of heat molecules underwater. So, her flames look like eternal flames, although they're not eternal flames. Jean also can burn her enemies continuously. She can even burn her enemies' ashes, as long as there still remains small amount of heat molecules. By stimulating heat molecules, she can also create thermal explosions and concussive blasts. Jean can create the fire in many shapes. Like pyrokinetic shield, or common flames. Usually, Jean lights up her flames in shape of the Phoenix. *Resurrection: Any time Jean dies, the Phoenix Force will ultimately resurrect her. Sometimes this resurrection is instantaneous, at other times she spends time in the White Hot Room doing "Phoenix Work". It has been suggested that she can resurrect others as well by reconstructing and repairing their bodies at a molecular level. Documentation is needed. It is unclear how Phoenix recalls the spirit of the departed in these cases, if such an act is possible. *Nexus of Realities'': In the incarnation White Phoenix of the Crown she has the power to control entire timelines and to travel to other dimensions and historical periods by creating portals between realities. Her mind resonates across the multiverse, and may be a nexus of realities. *''Phoenix Incarnations: Jean Grey has been impersonated by and been a number of incarnations of Phoenix. **Phoenix (Phoenix Force) - Phoenix impersonating Jean Grey, leaving her at the bottom of Jamaica Bay in an energy cocoon. **Dark Phoenix - While Phoenix was impersonating Jean Grey, she was turned towards destruction by the tampering of Mastermind in the Dark Phoenix Saga. **The White Phoenix of the Crown - The meta-reality version of Phoenix that repairs realities and timelines. Called White Phoenix of the Crown, the crown refers to the Kabbalist sephirot KetherKether (roughly crown, from Hebrew) is the 1st of the sephiroth, and is associated with the head on the human body, the Fool Tarot trump card (#0), and Adam Kadmon the archetypal man.. '''Known Abilities:' Jean excels in astral combat. She maintained a psychic link to Cyclops for a number of years. She possessed the memories of the Phoenix duplicate of her as well as those of Madelyne Pryor-Summers, her clone, and is thus an expert pilot. She has a college education from Metro College Strength Level: Jean possesses the normal human strength of a woman of her age, height, and build who engages in moderate regular exercise. Equipment: Mini-Cerebro. Transportation: X-Men Blackbird, formerly X-Men Stratojet, Sentinel Air Transport, X-Factor Plane. Weapons: None known. Appearances in Other Media *Famke Janssen portrays her in all three X-Men films. In the film series, she is the team’s medical doctor and part of the X-Men. She is engaged to Cyclops and the love triangle between her, Cyclops and Wolverine is explored in all three films. In the beginning of X3, a flashback scene shows a young but powerful Jean Grey in a meeting with Xavier and Magneto which her parents arranged. She is seen reading their minds and then telekinetically lifting cars outside of her house. In the first one, Jean's powers are tamed compared to her teammates and her telepathy's "not anywhere near powerful," next to the Professor's. Towards the end of X1, it seems either Cerebro or Magneto's machine effected her powers. In X2, Jean begins to have problem controlling her powers. She has sporadic moments of power surges (when a missiles is about to hit the Blackbird, Jean's eyes turn fiery and she is able to destroy one). towards the end of X2, as a surge of water is about to hit the X-Jet, Jean leaves the plane in order to stop it. A Phoenix like raptor appears around her as she is hit by the water. Xavier is the only one who knows Jean is alive and at the end of the film a Phoenix raptor is seen underneath Alkali Lake. In X3, Jean's death a severely effected Cyclops who keeps having nightmares of her. He returns to Alkali Lake where Jean Grey resurrects. They begin to kiss and it appears she seemingly kills him by atomizing him with her telekinesis. Unconscious, she is taken back to the mansion by Storm and Wolverine. There it is revealed Jean is a Class 5 (Omega Level) mutant and Professor X put psychic blocks to isolate her power because they were to much for her to handle. Because of this Jean developed a split personality one being her usual self and the other is her powerful side which calls itself the Phoenix. Wolverine is there when Jean wakes up and witnesses first hand Jean's "Phoenix" powers when she telekinetically blasts him into a wall and telekinetically destroys the infirmary door. Xavier and Magneto confront Jean at her house where Magneto tells her Xavier has been controlling her. Enraged, Jean telekinetically attacks Xavier and her full Phoenix powers show itself. Her eyes turn black (with a tint of fire in her irises), her hair becomes brighter (looking almost like fire), and her skin darkens and becomes veiny (almost zombie like) as she kills Xavier by atomizing him. Afterwards she decides to go with Magneto and join the Brotherhood. During the attack on Alcatraz Island she destroys much of Worthington Labs, and kills both mutants and humans alike in her full Phoenix form. Wolverine tells Storm to get everyone to safety and he's the only one who can stop her. He is able to get Jean Grey to surface long enough to allow herself to be killed right after he professes his love for her. Her gravestone is later seen next to Cyclops' and Xavier's. * Phoenix was a character in the X-Men animated television series of the mid-1990s and was voiced by Catherine Disher. But, she hasn't changed to be Phoenix yet. The Dark Phoenix saga was introduced in the third season. * In X-Men: evolution, Jean is portrayed as very beautiful and popular. Her powers are similar to the early comic books; she possesses telepathy and telekinesis, initially only being able to move objects with her mind that she would normally be able to move by hand. Professor X, the world's greatest telepath, later trained her to use and refine these powers. When her powers surged, Jean found herself losing control, overhearing thoughts without effort. The X-Men helped her to regain control, leading her to form a psychic rapport with her teammate Scott Summers. After recently graduating from Bayville High, Jean has taken an instructor's position at the Institute. She is also currently romantically involved with Scott (Cyclops). The series ended with glimpses of the future for various characters, and Jean was shown transforming into Dark Phoenix. Had the show been renewed for a fifth season, this subplot would have been further developed. * Phoenix had made rare appearances in early video game spinoffs (as Marvel Girl, a playable character in 1990s X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants for the PC, Jean Grey as a support character in X-Men for the Sega Genesis, and Phoenix (in her blue-and-gold uniform) in X-Men: Gamemaster's Legacy for the Sega Game Gear), but recently has had much bigger video game roles, when she appeared as Phoenix in both X-Men: Mutant Academy games for the Sony PlayStation, and as Phoenix and Dark Phoenix in X-Men: Next Dimension for the PS2, Xbox, and Nintendo Gamecube. She also appeared as Ultimate Jean Grey in X-Men Legends and its sequel X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse as an important playable character. Notes * Jean's resemblance to Rose may have affected Wolverine's attraction to her. * Although against the X-Men's ideals, Jean Grey has killed enemies before: Prism and MeMe, although Prism's destruction was accidental. Related Articles * X-Men * X-Factor * Cyclops (Scott Summers) * Phoenix (Phoenix Force) * Madelyne Pryor See Also * Character Gallery: * Fan Art Gallery * Appearances of * Quotations by * Character Gallery: Phoenix * Character Gallery: Dark Phoenix * Fan Art Gallery Phoenix * Appearances of Phoenix * Quotations by Phoenix * Summers Family Tree Links * Marvel Directory ---- Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mutant Characters Category:American Category:Red Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:X-Men members Category:X-Factor members Category:Public Identity Category:Married Characters Category:Silver Age Category:Characters in Film hu:Csodalány